


After thus accounting / For an improbable situation,

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, derek and kira friendship, implied background scira, implied background sterek, there's a chin dip if you watch carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: In which Derek and Kira develop the friendship they deserve, based on that one delightful interaction (“Yeah, you should probably stay in the car”), two leather jackets and a very loose approach to canon.Derek has finally seduced Stiles after years of quiet pining. Now Kira wants to seduce her boyfriend, but how does that even work? So Derek teaches her. It’s fluff, but gen fluf.





	After thus accounting / For an improbable situation,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> For onereader/shealwaysreads because I got the idea from her post (no longer available).
> 
> With gratitude to [Maltypass](maltypass.tumblr.com), for betareading and gentle encouragements. 
> 
> Title nicked from 'Instruction for a Ballet'.

“Hi Terry!” Kira waves at the barista when they enter the coffeeshop, Derek just nods. Terry smiles back and starts making their orders as they sit down at what is now their booth - if only on Monday nights.

“So, how was it?” Kira asks when they sit down. Derek smiles and lowers his gaze. “That good?” Kira grins, “did you manage not to come in five seconds?” Derek looks up at her, slightly shocked. “Never mind, that’s what round two is for,” she grins.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Derek says primly.

“Derek Samuel Hale, I saw you Saturday night, and I am certain that you are <i>not</i> as proper as you’re pretending to be right now.”

Derek is temporarily saved by Terry bringing them a large jasmine tea and hot chocolate.

“It was good,” Derek says, “we talked a lot too.”

“That’s good,” Kira says. She takes a sip from her tea. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. You’re a total gentleman.”

Derek smiles a little at her: “It's okay.”

“It must be nice, being able to turn it on and off like that.”

“Turn what on and off?”

“The uhm…” Kira gestures along Derek’s body, “to dance like you did Saturday, and then dial it back down. That must be nice.” Derek takes a sip from his chocolate and leans back a little, letting her ramble. She’ll find her words eventually. “I mean, I’m not exactly a klutz, I know that, and Scott likes me just fine the way I am. It’s just that you make it look so good. I was kind of jealous, but not because of you or Stiles, but to feel that way in your body.” Derek nods to encourage her. “I spend so much time proving that I’m serious and reliable, and then it turns out there’s this whole baggage that comes with being an Asian woman when you’re acting sexy. But I guess I’d like some of that..." She waves her hand along her body in what could be sexual if her face wasn't so confused. "Though only like, some of the time?”

Derek takes another long sip from his chocolate as he nods again. “There is a measure of control that comes with the ability to turn it on and off. Laura used to joke she controlled the amount of attention she’d get on the street by how she did her hair.”

Kira’s suppresses a smile at being entrusted with a memory of her friend's dead sister: “I don’t think she was joking. Some guys put a lot of stock in how girls - women,” she corrects, “do their hair. Like it means something? Anyway, so I got enough grossness as an Asian girl, so I kept as far from sexy as I could.”

“But now you find you want it?” Derek asks. Kira shrugs. “I can teach you some basics, if you want,” he offers carefully.

“Really?” she starts beaming.

“Really really. It’s no big deal. You already do martial arts. A bit of sexy dancing is going to be a piece of cake for you.”

 

 

It is not a piece of cake. On paper, it’s easy enough: let your hip drop after your knee, twist a little circle and there you go. In practice, Kira has trained most of her life to keep her alignment, and now she has to break it, in a controlled fashion.

“It’s okay, you can laugh,” she says. “I know I look ridiculous.”

“I feel I should explain this better,” Derek says and thinks for a moment. “Okay, let’s try this.” He stands in front of her. “Put your hands on my hips.”

Kira looks a bit puzzled, but follows his request. “I feel kinda weird.”

“Hold on, it’s going to get worse.” Derek says. “Now, don’t try to copy anything, just feel the movement.”He bends his knee and lets his hip drop. “Can you feel what happens here?” he asks. She nods, he then lifts it, moving out, and draws it back in. “This is where you use your obliques, by the way,” he says, and then bends his other knee, dropping his hip, lifting while pushing it outward and tucks it back in. “This is a maya.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Kira says nonsensically.

Derek spends the rest of the afternoon gently coaching her into making a vertical figure eight, and then a horizontal one." He smiles when she gets it right, the first time by accident, and then intentionally. “Perfect - now all you have to do is practice this for a million years.”

Kira grins: “I think we’ve earned our coffee.”

“I’ll drive,” Derek says.

 

 

On Monday, their trainer works them hard: she runs them through a set of new drills that take a lot out of them. They exchange a single nod after class to agree they have really earned their drink tonight before heading into their respective locker rooms. Derek waits for Kira, just out of talking distance from the reception desk. They pile wordlessly into the car, and Derek drives them to the coffee shop where they wave at Terry who looks at them with pity and starts preparing their drinks. When they’ve both settled in with their drink and a plate of brownie edges, Derek asks: “so how was it?” He takes a deep sip from his chocolate.

“You know how teach always says a solution brings new problems?”

Derek nods.

“So, Scott liked it a lot.”

Derek beams at her, and holds up his hand for a high five. They tap - up, down and up. “So what’s the problem?” Derek asks.

“I think you need to teach Scott.”


End file.
